Road Rovers Collision of Dimensions
by T3nk3n115
Summary: A typical day in HQ the Road Rovers are given a mission to save a mysterious cloaked man from their old enemy General Parvo who has sinister plans for him can they save the figure? Will they foil Parvo's plans? And more importantly who is this kid that had come out of nowhere?
1. Chapter 1

In a part of London we see a cloaked figure running in fear through the streets as rain poured down around him 'i have to keep running I can't let those monsters get me' the figure thought as he ran occasionally looking behind him to see if he had lost his pursuers.

After an hour of running he ducks into an ally and hid behind a dumpster panting for breath before hearing the sound of footsteps close by indicating that something had entered the ally.

The figure cover his mouth with his hands to keep quiet as the foot steps drew closer until he could see a silhouette of a strange canine-like creature hovering by the dumpster his eyes widened in fear as the creature growled whilst looking around in ally for it's pray.

After five agonizing minutes the creatures silhouette disappeared indicating that it had left the ally the figure stood up from behind the dumpster and let out a sigh of relief before backing away from the dumpster and kept his eyes on the entrance to the entrance to the ally in case the creature came back so focused on the entrance that he didn't notice a figure behind him until he suddenly let out a scream of pain as he felt a jolt going through his body before falling flat on his stomach.

Barley conscious he looks up to see a woman smirking as she held up a taser before putting two fingers to her ear.

"Groomer here I've captured the target." The woman now known as Groomer said.

"Good work Groomer bring him to me and we can start the experiment." A voice on the other end of the communicator ordered.

"Understood General Parvo." She complied as she put her taser back onto her belt.

The last thing the figure sees before passing out was the woman loading him up into a armored vehicle smirking all the while.

As she drove off however she failed to notice a figure had been watching and was recorded the whole thing.

The figure put his camera away before reaching for his communicator.

"Master I'm returning to base we have a situation." He said before running off who was figure, who was this master he was talking to, and what plans did this General Parvo have for the cloaked man tune in next time to find out.

**Disclaimer**

**Hey everyone chapter one of Road Rovers Collision of Dimensions is up let me know what you think of it and I will see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

We find ourselves in the White House home to the President of the United States where we see a special Canine playing in the front Yard.

He had gold colored fur, with ears that were bent forward and had a Tennis Ball in his mouth this is Hunter a Gold Labrador mix and the leader of the Canine Superhero Team the Road Rovers.

As he played a spotlight suddenly shined over him before a voice spoke.

_**"Hunter you are needed." **_The voice said.

After hearing the voice Hunter runs towards his Doghouse and upon entering it jumps into a strange pod-like thing that closes on him before launching underground.

After an hour of riding the Pod Hunter arrives at Road Rover HQ.

Once the Pod comes to a stop Hunter jumps out before running towards a strange looking machine as soon as he steps into the machine smoke covers his body.

When the smoke cleared Hunter had changed from a ordinary Dog to a humanoid canine he was 5'7 in height and wore blue and silver armor.

"Man, I love that machine." He said after stepping out of the machine.

As he walks into the common area He sees his teammates.

"Hey Rovers." Hunter greeted.

"Hello Hunter." They greeted back.

The first Rover was a Siberian Husky who was 5'5 in height and had light blue and white fur he is known as Exile.

The next Rover is the only female member of the team she is a Rough Collie she has brown and white fur and is 5'2 in height this is Colleen the team's second in command and the team's master martial arts master.

The third member of the team is a Sheepdog with pure white fur and is the tallest of the team at 7'2 in height he also seems to be the only one not in uniform this is Shag.

The fourth member is a Doberman with brown fur and is 5'2 in height just looking at this guy tells you that he has a high opinion of himself hi name is Blitz the egotistical member of the team.

The last member of the team seems the most unusual as he's in a straight jacket and has a muzzle on his snout he's a Rottweiler/Labrador Retriever mix and is the only non Cano-Sapien among the group this is Muzzle.

"So Hunter what do you think today's mission will be?" Colleen questioned.

"Not sure but I'm sure we'll find out what it is." Hunter said before a voice spoke up.

**"indeed you will Hunter." ** the voice said.

They turn to see a human male with white hair, glowing eyes, and wears a Lab coat this is Professor William F. Shepard but he is commonly known as "the Master".

"**hello Rovers.**" the Master greeted.

"Hello Master." The Rovers greeted back.

"**your mission today is a search and rescue.**" the Master said as a screen popped up showing the hooded figure.

"**Just last night one of our operatives discovered Parvo's minions chasing this mysterious figure throughout London he had nearly avoided the Cano-Mutants when he was tased by Groomer and taken captive.**" he explained.

"But that doesn't make sense why would Parvo abduct some stranger?" Colleen questioned.

"**I am not sure Colleen but whatever it is it can't be good your mission is to find where Parvo is keeping this mysterious figure and rescue them.**" the Master said.

"We'll get it done Master." Hunter said confidently.

"**very good Hunter I suggest you begin your search at the same place that the kidnapping took place.**" the Master said.

Nodding his head Hunter turned to his team.

"Let's get to it team." He said.

Lifting their heads the Rovers let out a group howl before heading to the hanger bay who is this mysterious figure? and what diabolical plans does Parvo have in store for him? tune in next time to find out.

**Disclaimer**

**Hey everyone chapter Two of Road Rovers: Collision of Dimensions is up let me know what you think and I will see you later.**


	3. Author's Note

**hey everyone Tenken115 here to let you know that there's a community profile called reportable-offense Author shaming people they've put my Spider-Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy watch Death Battle on their page they may go after you so watch out.**


End file.
